Data networks contain various network devices, such as switches, for sending and receiving data between two locations. For example, a frame relay network contains interconnected network devices that allow data packets to be channeled over a circuit through the network from a host to a remote device. For a given network circuit, the data from a host location is delivered to the network through a physical circuit such as a T1 line that links to a switch of the network. The remote device that communicates with the host through the network also has a physical circuit to a switch of the network. The communication path between the switches associated with the host and the remote device that passes through the network is a logical circuit. A host may have many logical circuits, such as permanent virtual circuits (PVCs) or switched virtual circuits (SVCs), linked to many remote locations. For example, a PVC in a frame relay network sends and receives data packets through the same path leading to the switch of the remote device's physical connection
The switches in data network are generally in communication with one or more legacy logical and physical element modules. For example, in a frame relay network, a legacy logical element module communicates with a switch to instruct the switch to function as a logical port in the network. The switches of the network send data packets to particular destinations and thereby create logical circuits in response to the information provided by the legacy logical element module. Because the legacy logical element module has access to the switches, it also has access to some of the logical performance data recorded by each switch for the logical circuit in the data network.
To properly maintain the network it is necessary for technicians to troubleshoot the network circuit. Technicians may utilize the legacy logical element module to troubleshoot the logical circuit portion of the network circuit by accessing the logical performance data from one or more switches. After troubleshooting the logical circuit, technicians at the legacy physical element module troubleshoot the physical circuit, which in most cases requires taking the network circuit out of service to test the physical circuit. However, there is certain logical performance data concerning the performance of the logical circuit which is recorded by the switch but which is not currently accessible by the legacy logical element module. Moreover, currently the logical performance data recorded by the switches in the data network is not accessible by the legacy physical management module. As a result of the legacy physical element module not having access to the logical performance data, there may be instances where the network circuit is unnecessarily taken out of service.
Therefore, there is a need for an interface to obtain all of the logical performance data recorded by a switch to improve troubleshooting network circuits in a data network.